Burn
by housewifespliffin
Summary: "I would have ruined her life," he says. I laugh. "You loved her with no intention of changing her. That's not love. That's just selfish. You're not evil Edward, you're a coward." Jane/Edward (non romantic) Set during New Moon. Bella/Edward Complete.


So this is a little drabble I thought about when writing on my other story I Found.

This is just a snippet that takes place when Edward goes to commit suicide. This is a Jane centered fic. I always thought she was interesting character and wished that the author had taken a little more time with her. It's a little dramatic, but eh, Jane's a little crazy.

I hope you guys enjoy this, please let me know if you did or didn't!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

xxx

They say time heals all wounds.

They lied.

When the flames licked my skin, the taunts, jeers, and screams- a sound so unholy and inhuman I scarcely realized it was coming from my own lips- no amount of time would ever heal that. My mother's eyes so cold, devoid of any love she once might have held towards me, towards us, my brother's eyes, so fearful and devastated, conveyed all the love he still held inside towards me.

Freak.

"_Burn the witch!"_

Monster.

"_Burn the witch!"_

Demon.

"_Burn the witch!"_

This power I held, a power I didn't understand, damned and saved me.

As the flamed burned on, peeling my skin off like paper, I realized something, something concrete and undeniable.

Humanity was a wretched species. They hated what they couldn't understand. Feared what they couldn't explain.

So they hated me.

So they feared me.

A child.

My power, once soothing like a balm, burned and was reborn.

I was reborn.

Aro breathed life into me, and flames of a different nature engulfed me from the inside out. My power transformed.

Freak.

Monster.

Demon.

"_Burn the witch!"_

Their words are forever imprinted on my soul. They cannot be erased.

"So you wish to die," Aro's smooth voice carries across the room.

The weak vampire in front of me lowers his head, his eyes showing the telltale signs of self inflicted starvation.

"Yes," he whispers.

My lip curls.

_Pathetic._

"We will take a moment to discuss this unfortunate request," Caius says.

They won't oblige him, he's too valuable for them to kill him.

His eyes flicker to mine. He knows. He's going to do something stupid.

I follow him to the hall. He turns to me. His eyes are devoid of any emotion. He looks dead.

"I am dead," he says.

"It's rude to do that," I snap.

He simply shrugs and continues to the opening. I follow him.

"You're so incredibly stupid," I sneer at him.

His shoulders sink even lower. His self pity is disgusting. Weak.

"You caused this, and yet here you are feeling sorry for yourself," I say.

He blinks at me, as if he's not really hearing me.

"I would have ruined her life," he says.

"Or you could have just turned her, like any other rational vampire," I say.

"I could not risk her soul," he says in a grave tone.

I stare at him, mulling over his words.

Soul?

I laugh.

He growls.

"So that's your excuse is it?" I jeer. "Save the precious human's soul," I continue with a sneer. "What complete bullshit."

He takes a threatening step towards me. He won't attack, he knows I'll have him on his back before he can blink.

"You truly don't understand the situation, my love is dead. I have nothing to live for," he snaps at me.

I roll my eyes. "You sound like such a spoiled child."

He growls again.

"You loved her with no intention of changing her. That's not love. That's just selfish. You're not evil Edward, you're not even a bad creature," I continue before catching his black eyes. "You're a coward."

He stumbles back as if he's been slapped.

"You don't understand Jane," he says snarling, now angry. "How could you, you only know pain and suffering-

He falls to the ground, thrashing.

_**I hate him.**_

"Listen to me you selfish, spoiled little boy," I growl out stepping to his arched body. "What do you know of love? You have a family do you not? And what are they? Do they really mean so little to you? You come here ready to die because you made a mistake and are too cowardly to face the consequences?" I say crouching down beside him. "You know what, if you want to force our hand, then I will not stop you. If you devalue your family as much, they're better off without you."

I stand up and turn, easing my power as I walk away. Alec stands at the edge of the hall doors. My family. I would do more than die for him. I would live for him.

The sounds of a female, presumably the once thought deceased Bella Swan echoes in the hallway.

"It never made sense why you loved me," she breathes out.

My lip curls. I'm pretty sure he should be saying that.

Edward Cullen is a coward.

Bella Swan is co-dependent.

They really deserve each other.

"Remember when you believed in love Sister," Alec whispers in my ear.

A painful emotion slams into me. My mother's eyes, her hands braiding my hair, smiling at me, singing to me infiltrate my mind.

"I believe in you Brother," I say before we turn and go back in.

It's the only kind of love I believe in anymore.

* * *

Poor tragic Jane. I really do believe she had the capability of being a complex character. I might explore her more often.

Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you did please let me know! If you didn't, well I'd love to hear why!


End file.
